Episodes
There are many episodes of The Other Railway Series. Season 1 #Kennedy's Train: Kennedy is having a bad day; but finally gets his own train after George breaks down. #Repairs: George is worried after breaking down, but Henry convinces him that he'll be okay. #Donald: A new engine arrives, Donald, to help with work. However, the other engines are jealous.. #Donald and Neville: Donald meets Neville, but believes he's ignoring him. #This Little Engine...: Neville is required to help on George's Branchline while he is under repair. #Work, Work, Work: Neville is required to pull a passenger train, but is scared. #Diamonds Are Forever: Charlie wants to haul the Diamond Express. #Changes In The Air: Henry is displeased when he hears about new changes on George' Branchline.. #Fresh Air: George's repairs are finally over, and just in time to help Donald back. #...Went Puffing Home: Neville is releaved from George's Branch; but goes to the Harbor instead. #Just Keep Smiling: Robert doesn't feel well, but tries to pull his train anyway. #The Turntable: George is displeased with the changes to his branchline, among others. #Fish: Neville meets a Saddle Tank, James. #Express Engines: The Express Engines are displeased with some of the Switchers. #Boilers and Drags: Wayne slips on the big hill, and another engine has to take his drag. But who? #Electric Engines: Donald sees an electrified portion of the mainline, and is confused, until Dennis helps him. #Vanguard: Donald and Dennis meet a nice little electric engine, Sidney. #Down the Mine: George's Branch is building a new mine, and some trouble arises. #Have a Heart: The Heartford Construction Company is helping build the new mine. #Munitions: James and Neville have to unload a Naval Ship, but James is being cheeky.. #Electricity in the Air: Kevin, an electric engine, gets to pull the Diamond Limited, to the dismay of others.. #Never Say Never: The Heartford construction company's vehiclesare having a labor dispute. #Finishing Touches: The work on the mine is finally complete. Season 2 #Day of the Diesel: A strange new kind of engine named Eddy begins trials. #Fitting In: Eddy completes his trials, but the other switchers have trouble accepting him. #Aftermath: The Harbor is under maintenance after the Naval Disaster. #Off Day: Murdoc tries to see how many cars he can pull, leading to disaster. #Out Here: Joe's new driver is having teething troubles. #'''Special: '''Down in the Swamps: An old swamp railroad is found, along with new engines. #The Trouble with Trucks: Reconstruction of the Swamp isn't going well, because of a few certain trucks. #Oliver's Express: Oliver is back from his overhaul, and gets to haul the express-with a little help. #Resource: A new Gas Electric Railcar starts work on the Coast Line; much to the dismay of Charlie. #Duke and the Diesel: Duke is being repaired, and meets a number of new diesels in the works. #Big Mallet: William, a new Articulated Engine, is ready for work, much to the dismay of Tony. #Down on the Branch: Arthur has to take some explosives to the mine.. #Geared Engines: Duke is brought to work on the new lumber branch. #Mind the Gap: Norman meets the Electric Engines, and helps them when a bridge is out.. #Robert vs. Oliver: Oliver thinks he's faster than Robert. #Stop That Bus!: A bus, named Wilma, accidentally takes Donald's passengers! #On the Road: Wilma and her bus friends have to take some very special, and dangerous passengers.. #Reopening: The Swamp Road reopens, and Mike gets to take the first train. #New Little Engine: The Controller gets a new engine, Percival, to help with the work. #Wash-Out: Kennedy is taking a mixed freight, but the bridge washes out, putting him in danger.. #Whirlybird!: James is switching at the dock when he sees a strange machine being unloaded.. #The Fourth: The Fourth of July is coming up, and the engines all want to help out. Category:Youtube Series